User talk:GameGear360/Archive1
__TOC__ Welcome (again) * Hi, just wanted to say welcome- I see you've done a lot of good edits around here already :) Also wanted to let you know that you probably shouldn't edit a user's userpage without their permission, or unless they have a section where they say something like "add your name here", or if their page was directly affected by vandalism (just noticed you changed one of 's headings on his userpage). Anyway feel free to let me know if you need anything or you're not sure about something, but you seem to be doing a great job :) 03:42, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Vote * Hi, sorry about the access problem- the protection is on there is mainly to restrict voting to registered users, however the protection also blocks new users too. Your vote has been added- if you have any other of these problems, let me know :) 11:08, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey You made it! Nice editing too! 129 is the edit number to land on the community list. Do you think you can make it? 9legoboy9 11:59, September 4, 2009 (UTC) * Probably tomorrow. I have to log out. Hello! Hello there! I've been wanting to meet you, since you seem pretty active on this wiki! Hope you make it to featured user status! By the way, thanks for voting for me as BOTM! -Nerfblasterpro 17:41, September 6, 2009 (UTC) *Wow! Thanks! Do you mind if I add you to my friend list? it's not that, per-say, but really just users I've met or like to talk to. -Nerfblasterpro 00:10, September 8, 2009 (UTC) *Cool! Thanks! -Nerfblasterpro 18:14, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Userpage vandalised * Hi, just letting you know your userpage was vandalised a few days ago. I just spotted this and it has been reverted. I was wondering whether you'd like your userpage protected so only registered users can edit the page. If so, feel free to let me know 11:23, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. You... Why? Why would you give away Coupon11, Crotocall, and the other guy? Well, since Bread's not here, I'm not staying. R5-417 10:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :So that Bread and 9legoboy9 would not be the only ones blocked. You fink! Nobody else should be blocked! R5-417 12:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Nobody else has been blocked so far. RE: Hope Yeah, I just can't wait for him to come back! You can tell him that its the first day and CRAZY without him and Breadvil! And the talkheaders on the talk page make sure people (random IPs and Visitors) understand what to talk about on the page, and not hit a redlink by mistake. :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 11:37, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :WOW! Cool! And glad to see you're coming back in December! Your legacy shall live on! lol! But you're not on the users list anymore. :( And gg360, can't wait to see you edit again! And by the way, I talked to Ajraddatz, and he says he feels it is his fault, and is very upset. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 11:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::He'll be very glad to hear that on the MLNW IRC! And I hope you get back to the featured users list when you return! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] :::I have to go now. I'll try! :P -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 12:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Customs wiki category * Hi, just letting you know we already have a category to move to the customs wiki- just add to whatever needs to be moved, and it'll be moved :) 12:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) LOLWiki Heh, I see you have a lolcat avatar, the is a Lol wiki. Also, if you are going to continue on the Wiki Markup wiki, I have made you an admin so that you can edit better. Thanks, have a good day. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 14:16, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, it is nice to know. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 14:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) WOW! WOW! you've been editing alot today! :D -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 20:04, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :haha! Same here, its just that I'm not allowed to be on the computer THAT much! :( Oh well. Happy Editing! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 20:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :: :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 20:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::: I have some things to do myself. See ya later! :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 20:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Delete * Hi, I'll start going through them now. Also I noticed that you put up message saying to move the Untitled LEGO Film to the Customs wiki and was wondering why. This movie is an official deal between Warner Bros and LEGO, just like video games were official deals between LEGO and some other party, so I'm not sure how this is a custom. But I'll replace the message if you know of some reason why it shouldn't be here :) 23:53, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Heh, you too :). Though that I could pull ahead while you were gone.. (joking XD). [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 22:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I'll add you to my invisible one :) [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 22:52, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hello! GG Just To Let You Know I Hope Your Brickpedien For The Month In November! rawrlego Rawr the legos! 00:31, October 20, 2009 (UTC) D: Some one else is winning By 1 vote i think! rawrlego Rawr the legos! 00:31, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Re:Edits Congrats on 400! You too, have a nice day :) 22:50, October 20, 2009 (UTC) IP warning In regards to your warning the IP, I already did :P. I prefer to use a custom message, and explain to them what they did wrong and what to do next time. Many "vandalisms" are actually good faith edits. Thanks, 00:55, October 23, 2009 (UTC) * I've reverted to the version that the IP had- this may have been done because the user is (according to their userpage) an underage contributor- posting this personal information would violate COPPA (I'm so sick of this topic lately :D). I don't know if the IP did it for this reason, but it's probably better to do so at the moment for these privacy issues 07:25, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Away I am going away for the next three days, so don't edit :P. I don't want to come back to you having 1500 edits :D :D :D :D 13:54, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :lol, thanks :D 20:16, October 23, 2009 (UTC) BOTM Yay Your Winning It + You almost have 1,000 Edits :D :Thanks for support! RE: Rollback Yes! That would be great! Thank you so much! By the way, I've been gone because my computer is not working. :( I should be back soon, though! Again, thanks alot! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 13:39, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Annoying Edits Since this morning, I have been reverting, changing, and deleting articles edited by unregistered users. They keep writing typing information with no source. Also, did you notice that their grammer sucks? It's like a kid's who just learned to write! Plus, they don't know how to use Brickipedia! I think we should start a fourm about locking all the pages so only registered contributors can edit them. What do you think? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|'Building LEGO's Everyday!']] 19:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Go to the Forum:Lock. Thanks. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|'Building LEGO's Everyday!']] 19:26, October 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: WOW! Coolio! losl! What was it, the talkheader idea, or the categories one, or the lego to LEGO one? :P -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 19:33, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :haha! Glad to hear it! I don't do it for a high edit count, I just do it so that if someone who isn't used to wikia style accidently hits it, it will not go to a redlink! :P -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 23:42, October 25, 2009 (UTC) More edits Congrats, you passed me :D 21:27, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Where is it? 21:54, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::See the Jun-Chi Mansion article? Some links don't have articles. If you could help, it would be much appreciated. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:56, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Jane * Hey, I noticed you added "Jane" to , and was wondering if you knew if this minfigure was real, or you were just adding it because of it's description. We've had a lot of made up Power Miners stuff lately, so I reverted just in case you weren't sure, but if you are, can you please provide a source? Thanks, 04:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ** That's fine, I knew it was an honest mistake if you didn't know for sure if it was real :) 23:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:LEGO Part Wiki Well, I don't really like the idea of outsourcing everyhing to separate wikis. There are already enough LEGO wikis around and adding yet another doesn't seem to make much sense. -- 11:47, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Opinion Hey! Thanks For Telling Me Your Opinions! Do You Own This Set? By The Way, Um.. So Did/Do You Like 7991 or Not? Crotocall 17:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:Goodbye I Know I dont know when ill be banned :'| rawrlego Whos that Rawing the legos? 22:40, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:Edits Congrats! Do keep in mind that most of those could be marked with a m though ;) 23:28, October 28, 2009 (UTC) BOTM * Congratulations, you're November's Brickipedian of the Month! Feel free to place on your userpage 02:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) * Congratulations on being November's Brickipedian!! Great job!!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 02:17, November 1, 2009 (UTC) * Good job, GG360! *Claps* :D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Halloween|'Happy Halloween!']] 11:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks guys! * How come you don't put the title of BOTM on your User Page? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Veterans Day|'Happy Veterans Day!']] 21:50, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Forgot. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) RE: Congratulations! Thanks! There is much work to be done here so I will continue editing. Oh, and not many contributions and you have reached 2000 edits! 11:49, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Looks good to me now. :) 11:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure! Thanx very much! 11:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Pumpkins Oh no, the pumpkins have rotted! Well, I'm sorry about that, but I'll take them off your hands. They rot after a while, but thanks again for the business! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Halloween|'Happy Halloween!']] 19:27, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Sig Hey GG360, I got a new sig. Like it?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Sweet. Just discovered a new theme. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:12, November 1, 2009 (UTC) What is it?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:14, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Classic. It'l take some time. There's more than 200 accessories, making this theme as big as Basic. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:19, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Good luck!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:20, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Well... If you want do anything else at my Halloween Party, then now's the time to do it. I will be closing it soon, but not deleting it. I don't know why people think I'm going to delete it, because I'm not. Anyways, I also need you to vote for the Veterans Day Fun. I need to know if I should keep it or not. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Veterans Day|'Happy Veterans Day!']] 20:21, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I closed up everything. Since nobody else is on now, I decided to close it early. *Sigh* Another Halloween has come and gone. At least the fun isn't over yet. Now we have the Veterans Day Fun to think about. It looks like the vote is in favor of having it, but you never know. A lot could change by tomorrow, but I doubt it. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Veterans Day|'Happy Veterans Day!']] 20:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Hey GG360, I need help. Could you go to my blog?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Re:Rawr Hey, GG360 This is rawrlego Nighthawkleader said i could use my ip Adress And A Rawr is like a roar of a T-Rex I got the Word "Rawr" From Youtube Thats it 22:04, November 1, 2009 (UTC) THIS IS RAWRLEGO!! LEGO Uncyclopedia Hello again! I was thinking, a LEGO Uncyclopedia would be GREAT! And so funny! If you wouldn't mind, could you start the wiki, so we could begin editing sometime! :) And also, please stop inserting so many talkheaders, or see forum:talkheaders. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 00:48, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, thanks! Going on today! :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 12:04, November 2, 2009 (UTC) User subpages * A unanimous decision was reached on Forum:User subpages to remove off-topic user subpages such as your Halloween subpages, so just letting you know that they will be removed in about 24 hours. This should give you enough time to move them to another wiki or back them up on your computer. If you don't get this message before they're removed, let me know and I can temporarily undelete them for you. 00:13, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. It was only meant to be something small, you can delete it. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 00:21, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Help with... You know the paragraph of information at the top of Brickipedia? Next to it, it says dismiss. You know what I mean? Anyways, do you know what that is called? I'm in need of that on my Wiki. See you at LEGO Uncyclopedia! Construction Worker -- RE: BTOM Hey, thanks alot! :) Sory that I didn't vote on your nomination but I feeled I was too new for that time. 18:17, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Award Congrats on the brickipedian award!--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 13:39, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Ya, sure!--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 14:06, November 8, 2009 (UTC) 2000 edits Congrats for having 2000 edits! :) 15:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Re:Stuff Yes, I will help to get LEGO Uncyclopedia more popular, and congrats on the big 2000 :) 16:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey GG360, could you check my blog and tell me what you think?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:00, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ? Uhh... Did I ever become your friend? November 10, 2009 19:18 (UTC) *Anyone who helped me with BOTM gets their name up there. It's a list of users who have helped me succeed. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 11:55, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Re:7137 It does say Piraka, but I think we should leave it as 7137 TBA for now. I also think we should lock this page, because there has been a ton of vandalism there. Do you think we should ask Nighthawk to lock it? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker| WE ARE: PENN STATE!]] 21:55, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Re:Congratulations! For me? Thanks! 15:19, November 13, 2009 (UTC) FA Board Hi! I hope you don't mind, I nominated you for the FA Board, and didn't see that you need the user's permission before nominating. Sorry! If you are against of fell you don't want to be a part of it, you may just erase it. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'''Nerf]][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 14:35, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. That sounds good :) Hello, I am wondering about the theme 'classic' as I noticed you are doing a layout page for this theme the question is directed to you ;). Do you think that Classic is the right theme title for these sets produced from 1957-1968 or so. Including the Town Plan sets and HO 1:87 Vehicles.the Lego company at the time marketed their products as 'System I Leg' ,So I was thinking that this official title should be used ? rather than 'Classic' which may be a term used on other databases but not necessarily associated with the theme names the Lego company used.Whats your opinion about this ? thanks for your time Kind Regards Gladiatoring 15:13, November 17, 2009 (UTC) System I Leg Hi, thanks for your reply here is a link for Lego System I Leg, http://www.brickfetish.com/timeline/1955.html .You can see lots of catalog pages and lists of Lego sets under the themes of System I Leg / TownPlan / 1:87 Scale vehicles.The System i Leg (System of Play) was unveiled at the Nürnburg Toy Fair in February 1955 .I personally own several of these catalogs and can indeed verify that Lego products from 1955-1968 were classified as System I Leg .You may want to check the link provided it is a fantastic site listing the history of the Lego company in detail from each year. regards Gladiatoring 23:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) RE: Congrats Haha! Thanks! Glad to be able to contribute! Want to mak my way to adminship! :) Almost past Coupon11, and might eventually get past Kingcjc (Prob. never LegOtaku) :P But again, thanks! Hope you make it on two! :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 02:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Classic/System i Leg * Hi, it appears that the theme we call Classic may actually need to have the name "System i Leg"- it looks like you know about this is about from above talk posts, but if not, please check my talk page and Gladiatoring's if you have the time. Basically, I was wondering if it would be ok to move the page Classic to System i Leg- just noticed you had this page WIP'd and didn't want to move it if you were doing some big edits there. Thanks, 10:01, November 19, 2009 (UTC) System i Leg Hello ,I noticed that you renamed the classic theme page you were working on to System I Leg .I had already made the System i Leg page here http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/System_i_Leg . I made the same mistake when starting this page with capitalising the i. anyway the list you have created I will copy and past into the page I have made.Im sorry that perhaps your work wont be finished with the classic page and did notice the work under construction there so left it alone. I tried to pick an older area of brikipedia that was not being covered by any other users, so as to avoid any conflict. But after a short while it became apparent that the theme names were incorrect.so again I apologise for what might seem this new guy coming in here and turning everything on its head. kind regards Gladiatoring 13:38, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Re:LEGO Uncyclopedia ahhhhhhhh......It Fells Good to Edit again! oh! Yeah......Can You Post Me a link to LEGO Uncyclopedia. I Can't Find it anywhere! [[User:Crotocall|'Croto']][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] Guess what? I made 1,000 edits!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 01:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Congrats! Thanks! It's on my page!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 01:39, November 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Editcount haha! Thanks! And no, I can't leave Brickipedia for a month (That would only if you could be me! :D) It's funny, I never thought I'd ever go near 9legoboy9 in editcount! :P -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 01:49, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: History * Hi, I don't have time right now to do this, but I'll definitely have this going in a few hours or so 21:18, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ** Page is up at Brickipedia:Brickipedian of the Month/Failed 22:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Friends Can I add you to my friends list? 10:20, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks * Hi, that's ok- let me know if there's any other pages that need to be speedydeleted :) Also wanted to let you know that on Brickipedia:Brickipedian of the Month/Failed, I removed AMK152 from the table, as I don't think that invalid nominations should really be listed. And as for the rest of May 2008, and myself were nominated and then removed the next day by the nominator, so I'm not really sure if they were valid either. But I don't mind if they stay in I guess 23:33, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Re:Bot This might sound a little harsh, but you need to be able to set up your bot by yourself. Bots are for experienced users only, and once you know how to make one yourself, then you are experienced enough :) Ajraddatz Talk 23:49, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I feel like that too sometimes. You can always talk to me if you want to! Ajraddatz Talk 00:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: :'( That's rude. I would have walked up to the kid and grabbed it back. If he's too strong, I would just walk up to the kids parents, talk to them, and let them give it back to me. If he'd hurt me, I would walk up to an employee, and they would kick him out of the store. Either way, I still get the gift! :] Anyways, I didn't start up collecting until about 2005. That was when Star Wars was at its peak. If you didn't read my blog or user page yet, I got 8060 Typhoon Turbo Sub yesterday at Toys "R" Us. I had the chance to get other 2010 sets, but that one really caught my eye. I'm enjoying my Thanksgiving break, although an appliance in my mouth just broke, and since the ortho doesn't open until Monday, I'm stuck eating yougurt and popsicles, which isn't all that bad. By the way, did you ever take a picture of the best snowman you made or do you have a story about one? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 00:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :That's sad. Congrats on 6.5 feet! It called for snow and rain once; yesterday actually, but it never snowed, let alone rained. Anyways, up the street, it comes to a dead end. The snow plow piles it all up there and it does make a good fort as well. It's actually in front of the entrance to our baseball fields, but that's ok. I just grab some ice balls and chuck them at the neighbors. The reason I asked is because I created a new wiki about snowman. People come and share their pictures and stories of either their greatest snowman or snowball fight. I'll give you think link once I get it started. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 00:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: Game Console Wiki * Hi. I'm currently trying to build up my other wiki, the LEGO Atlantis Wiki (feel free to have a look around if you want :D ) and get it up and running fully in addition to helping out here. Unfortunately, I don't have a lot of wiki time, even just between these two. :( However, I will try to make some time to help out down there. What exactly do you need done? Feel free to respond on the other wiki. :) 02:03, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Rollback * Hi, I was wondering if you'd like to be nominated for rollback priveleges, if so, let me know :) 04:43, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ** You're now nominated! 21:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Media I see no reason to delete this page, especially to have it on the speedy deletion list. If you have some good reason for it's deletion, then add it to the candidates for deletion, but speedy is for vandalism and spam only. I see neither here. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 00:27, December 7, 2009 (UTC) * Umm it was spam- it was an infobox only which appeared to be vaguely about Bossk 02:07, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Exploriens * Well done finding the Exploriens sets, and the Space Accessories page seems to be a good idea :) 02:07, December 7, 2009 (UTC) RE: 9legoboy9 Oh, wow! Hope he feels better! :) Glad he'll be back soon, but do you know what happened? -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'''Nerf]][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 17:39, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Ouch! :( That sucks! :\ -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 23:58, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays Happy Holidays and congratulations on the 3,530 edits. --Darthch 19:04, December 19, 2009 (UTC) RE: Awesome sign * Hey. Sure. Feel free to use anything from my userpage. My page is locked, so just take the code frfom User:Cpatain Rex/Tests. And same to you. :D 23:31, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Minifig Wiki Do you still use minifig wiki? I got about 4 more people to join. -- 16:02, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Minifig Wiki Do you still use minifig wiki? I got about 4 more people to join. Party Merry Christmas! Come to the Christmas party at Lego Alpha Team wiki on Dec. 24! There will be a game, music, and we will be chating on the Alpha Team Wiki IRC! Hope to see you there!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Rollback * Congratualations, rollback rights have been applied to your account :) As you probably know, rollback should usually be used against vandalism only, in other cases the normal undo function should be used. 22:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Agents I know, I have that efect on people. :P I got the best name!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 23:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Delete * Hi, sorry I've been a bit slack with looking at the deletion category, I'll start going through it now and finish it when I have more time. Thanks, 23:15, December 27, 2009 (UTC) RE:BOTM You said you nominated me for BOTM in Febuary, but right now it is for January so is it for Febuary or January? December 28, 2009 17:40 (UTC) Thanks for nominating me =) January 19, 2009 18:26 (UTC) Re: ID * Hi, I'm ok with this for now- the IDRIVE hasn't really been in use for a while now, hopefully this will help with creating for set articles and things :) 04:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: Umm..... * Hi, usually takes care of the Monaco sidebar, so I'll see what he thinks about it first, if he's ok with it, then it will be added :) 22:56, December 29, 2009 (UTC) You are sure You are absolutely sure you would rather be here than minifig wiki? We almost have 300 articles and really need more people on minifig wiki. 17:29, December 30, 2009 (UTC) That would be awesome where did you get your pics from? 19:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Yep that's where I get my pics too. Or Bricklink which also has good pics. Featured article Hi, it would be great if you could take some time to check out the featured article candidates and cast your vote. Voting ends tomorrow. Thank in advance. -- 19:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Mascot? * I don't know- maybe you'd like to put it up on a forum? It isn't really for me to decide :) 23:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey I saw your page you are right read my comment on your page. Trains is now part of City. What was your favorite theme? Mine was UFO but I was Little then and I didn't get any sets. LEGO needs to stop discontinuing stuff they are the best quality toys that are buildable Mega bloks is next but the pieces are %&^* when it comes to function, sturdiness, and fitting together. The reason Lego discontinued so much stuff in 2004 was because the switched CEOs and they were failing so the CEO sold Legoland to people who know how to run theme parks, discontinued thousands of sets, and took away all of the girl-themed sets (unpopular). -BobaFett2 Re: Sorry * Hi, no need to apologise- it's all voluntary :) Good to see you back though :) Nothing special really happening at the moment, just usual things being done (page creation/improvement, etc) 22:35, January 13, 2010 (UTC) CITY WIKI Please come.. I adopoted it some time ago and i want it to be big.. please help.. thanks.. --[[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']][http://legocity.wikia.com/|'LEGO City Wiki'] 00:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey GG I think it would be great if you join I may join until the wiki shows up on the web cause I need a fresh change and I have been working on wikianswers but most of the questions are batman or star wars which I don't have. 01:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:your message Thanks :) Kingcjc 23:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Good mood :) * Hi, good to hear you're in a good mood, and making even more edits would be great :) We are actually on the Toys Hub, under "Lego" 03:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sorry It's ok. Thanks for saying I get your support. =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 23:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Congrats Thanks! Same to you! XD But hope I win the admin rights! What I wanted since I first started editing here. :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'''Nerf]][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 02:03, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks GG360! I want to do everything in my power to help them and my family is even thinking of setting up a doughnut eating contest to raise money (my idea =D)! I'm glad to be your friend! Thanks again! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 21:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Sad Please come back to minifigure wiki. I will edit here a bit but besides me knowone is making REAL ARTICLES-Legoguy is the only other person and he just categorizes. 22:04, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Edits! ON this wiki editing is slower there is less to do. But I have 100 mainspace edits I have been getting pics. 01:28, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Pick Which Theme/Scene I Should Create There is currently a vote in progress on my voting page to decide which theme/scene I should create with my spare bricks. The vote ends January 23, 2010, so vote now! Once decided, I will create the winning theme/scene and post pictures of it on my blog. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 21:33, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: We did it! * Wow :) I knew it was getting close, but I didn't see it happening that quickly :) 22:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Convenient * Really, all the page is for is just a "sign here if you like this wiki" type page, and wasn't really meant to be anything official. You can add this if you like, but I think most people just use if they want info on contributors here. 00:29, January 24, 2010 (UTC) 4000 Thank You, Almost passing you now. The trick is to have a six speed gear box , ohh hey I'm only in fourth, wheres the overdrive button. Cheers Gladiatoring 12:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin Why don't you request adminship? You deserve it! 02:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know that...do you want me to nominate you? 14:10, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Hello, after some talking to my fellow admins I have granted patroller rights to your account. Use them wisely, and please be more active around here. Thanks! Ajraddatz Talk 05:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Yay go GG360! Hey GG360 do you miss Bionicle? :Yeah probally if I were a fan. I prefer minifigures. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'''360]] 16:07, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Minifigure are fun...I liked the story.... 16:14, February 12, 2010 (UTC) How do you get all that information? :Some from Peeron, some from Lugnet, some from the box. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 16:45, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Nice-I will check them out. Re:Help Which ones? -- 14:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *Be bold and do as much as you can. :) Simply describing the things in a set already does the job. -- 14:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:Help I'm sorry, but I won't be able to help. I'm working on the Holiday articles, plus with Pop Tart Wiki being accepted for the spotlight, being a b'crat on LifeMusic Wiki, and working on another wiki, not to mention all my homework, I wouldn't have enough time. There's so much to do and not enough hours in a day to do it. Again, I'm really sorry. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 12:54, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::No sweat man nice redlink take down page I will help you. Re: CVU * Hi, sorry, you'd have to ask Ajraddatz about this- he's in charge of the CVU. I don't think there are any limits, and if someone wants to help fight vandalism, I don't see a problem with it at present. But Ajraddatz should know for sure :) 23:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) heh I think its all a bit funny , what is to gain by having a bot for an admin , I cant even chat to this bot! Clones Thanks, Well I would help but I don't know anything about clones other than the lego group usually sue the companies that own them and most often win, which was the case with the one I added , I got to go to work soon but I'll do a bit of research when I come home and see what I can add. Cheers Gladiatoring 22:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: LcawteBot * I didn't know where it should be discussed to nominate a bot to become a sysop bot, so I suggested that he put it there (obviously it wasn't the best place for it in the end though). A sysop bot isn't like a normal sysop though- basically it has the same rights, but the only difference between it and a normal bot is that it could delete pages. I think moving it to the other page is mainly to discuss whether we should even allow sysop bots, and if so whether LcawteBot should become one. Sorry, I'm still going through the RC for the last day or two since I was recently inactive, so I can't really tell you what's going on at the moment with it :) 00:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Commenting Hi, could you refrain from commenting where your not supposed/its completly off the subject. Your comment in my most recent blog was clearly about delivery methods (as stated in the blog/page title) of the BrickPost, not the content. Also, your post in the BAG forum, where on the pages said BAG members and admins, you commented again. Please could you stop/be more careful when commenting. --Lcawte 15:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I have my right to express my own feelings. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::He does. ::Yes, but there are places to do so, and places not to do so. --Lcawte 13:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Crt2 Why do you say that? Ajraddatz and cjc and nbp know already... BrickPost Issue One I have 2,000 edits! Hope you don't mind, but I put your Award on my page. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 23:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey GG360, you should really come to the IRC. It's fun. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Also, could you check my blog? I have several new posts. Thanks.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) How about on my blog? Witch ever one you want. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Warning Hey GG360, your recent counter-vandalism was good, except for one thing. Please don't feed the trolls. Don't interact with them at all, just undo the vandalism, and report them. Otherwise it gets out of control. Also, you used a rather offensive word in an edit summary; not again. Thanks, and happy editing. 21:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Dont Feed the Trolls, Stay Cool. --Lcawte 22:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I have been reading more into it and found that you were getting a little bit worked up about the vandalism. This is understandable, I do as well sometimes. However, if this is happening it is probably best to just get up and go on a bike ride or something. I know it is hard, but it can prevent emotional mistakes like the one above. 22:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Bike ride? He lives in Canada and it's march. If in Minnesota there's lots of snow, then there would probably be lots of snow in Canada. ::::Ajr's in Canada too... --Lcawte 23:43, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I know that he's in Canada too. Anyways, GG360, if you want Exploriens so much, try convincing your parents that it's actually cheaper to buy big exploriens sets than it is to buy new big sets. Just a question, how old are you? RE:Stupid IP Yeah. I was pissed off at him. But thanks for stoping him/her while i sleeping (see my userpage if you want to know why) :) 23:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) IRC Why dont'cha use IRC? Re:Re:Age I'm 14, but the only Space stuff I remember is Insectoids. I did however, grow up with images of Aquazone in my head, since there are statues of Aquazone cract on the LEGO Imagination Center. I started at age 4. I only have 5 space sets, but after I get the two aquazone bases and monorail transport base I will start getting lots of spaceships. So far my favorite theme is UFO. No I don't know any. Don't know why though, since LEGO isn't just a toy for boys. No thanks, I'm coding some stuff on MLNwiki. More like testing out some code I just learned. I really want the first Space Police base and Starship. 2 things 1. I may help you with your poll problem, because Nighthawk isn't on at this time (well, here) 2.Do you mind if you could join Brickflim Wiki? I'll expalin what to do there if you do. Also, to tell me if you have joined, add the category of Non-themed Brickflims to the Spilled Milk! article 13:49, March 14, 2010 (UTC) *Also, do you want me to arcive your current talk page? 13:51, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure and sorry I couldn't respond. I was too bust adding 3000+ bytes to a 118 byte article. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 13:58, March 14, 2010 (UTC)